Meant To Be
by noluv
Summary: Kori Anders, a typical high school girl finds herself having a crush on a dark haired boy, and turns out he likes her too.......but....but they cant be together? RichKor BBRae other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so this is like my second story. And this story is very special to me for many reasons. Also i've kind of added a few new characters which are not there in the comics or the cartoon. Hope you like.

And by the way im thinkin of changing the tittle maybe. If any of you have anything better , do tell...

so that's it for my rambling...now you may get on with the reading..enjoyyy...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**Prologue**

Hey, I'm Kori, 15 yrs old, I go to Jump City High. I'm about 5'6 and have deep crimson hair which goes down to just above my waist. I have tanned skin, a gorgeous figure and green eyes. Well basically I am your ordinary teenage girl with average looks and those insecurities every girl goes through in this age.

Well enough about me. Let me tell you about my friends. First of all I have a great set of friends and I love them all. I have 5 best friends. I seriously cant live without them.

First there is Rachael, she's kind of the quiet one in our group, always so calm and collected. She can seem really emotionless but there's actually a lot more to her than what we see. I'm one of the only 3 people that really know her. She opens up to me. And she's always there for me and I do the same for her whenever she needs it. You can say she's the _mature_ one of our group. She has dark purple eyes, shoulder length dark violet, almost black, hair. She's about 5'2, has a great figure, and a pale complexion. All in all I think she's really pretty.

Then there's Vic, as in Victor. He is like my big bro. He's very protective of me. And he's loads of fun to hang out with. He's into all those cybernetic things n stuff. He has a car which he calls his 'baby' for a reason only god knows. And he's in the high school football team. He really is a great athlete. He's about 6'2 and has chocolate brown skin, with a lighter shade for his eyes. And he has a very strong built; you know the kind that's perfect for bear hugs n stuff.

And then of course there is Gar, as in Garfeild. But he doesn't like anyone calling him that. Most people call him BB, that's short for Beast Boy. He got the name from one of the video games he n Vic plays. Well the name just stuck that's all. Well he's about 5'4 and has a lean built. He's has green eyes , has a normal complexion and blonde hair with green highlights. Well to tell about him, he likes pulling pranks and stuff like that. And he's kind of like the funny guy jokester in our gang. He and Vic are always having fights over whether to order meat or veggie pizzas whenever we're eating out together.

And last but definitely not least, is Hannah. She is like a total tom boy. She'd be ready to punch the daylights out of any guy if she had to. She likes to stand out. And that's one of the reasons she died her hair white, which by the looks really good on her. She has brown eyes, normal complexion and is about 5'5. She's the one who taught me to be tough when I needed to be.

Well that's all for my friends, well best friends that is. If I say about just friends I have a LOT and when I say a lot I mean a LOT. I mean I have friends in almost every single school in Jump City and even some outside Jump City. He he, well that's another thing about me, I'm a very friendly person and am able to get along with almost every kind of person.

Well enough with the babbling, I'm starting to feel sleepy and I should really be getting some sleep if I wanna get to school early tomorrow.

Oh yeah I forgot to say, tomorrow is the last day of school before summer vacation starts and I am so totally excited. So till next time. Gudnight.

And with that last sentence Kori shut off her laptop and set it on her table right next to her bed. Pulling the covers over her, she sighed one last time thinking about the exiting day to come before she let her self be swept away into the world of dreams.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So what did you think? I know this chapter was kinda boring. Well it was just an introductory chapter. I wanna know what you think of the new character I added.

A quick heads up though, in this story a lot of things might be different from how it is in the comics and all. And there's a reason for that. Those of you who wanna know more can mail me and I'd be happy to clear things out.

So I'm continuing this story only if I know people are gonna be reading it.

SO PLSS REVIEWWWWWW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ok guys, I was really disappointed with the number of reviews. But I still have hope, so I'm updating**.**

**Author's note : I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 1**

One could just feel the energy and joy that was being emitted from each student in Jump City High School as they all celebrated the last day of school before the summer holidays started. Streamers and glitter were flying everywhere and the sounds of nature were drowned in the loud screams and chants of the ecstatic students that were in pure bliss at the feeing of freedom from all the school work and what not.

Among the crowd of students in front of the school were Kori and her friends. Obviously having a great time themselves.

" Guys, I seriously cannot wait for the camp to start. I mean I had so much fun in the previous years that I had gone there. And I get to see all my friends too."

"Kori, we know, you've been telling us about how excited you are all week." Said raven in her monotonous voice.

"He he, sorry Rae, it's just I just cant wait to go back there and see all my friends there again"

"Hey you better not forget bout us when u get your camp friends back, lil lady" said Vic jokingly.

"Oh come on Vic, you know I would never do that. Besides I'd still be seeing you guys everyday, I mean the camp is only from morning to evening . we could still hang out after that."

" Nop, not me. I'll be at my dad's place. I mean this is the only time I actually get to spend time with him.", said Gar. They all nodded in understanding, non of them wantig to pursue the matter.

Poor Garfeild. His mom and dad divorced when he was just 10 yrs old. He has been going back and forth ever since then.

"Well man, hope you have fun." Replied Vic trying to lighten the mood.

"I wont be here either," added Rachael. "Oh? Where are you going Rae?" asked Garfield.

Raven's gaze lowered and mumbled something which none of us could actually make out what.

"What was that Rae?" I asked.

"I said I going with my mom to Hawaii."

"Wow, great that should be fun," said Gar.

" FUN? Ha ha…. Right. She said I was growing more distant from her everyday so she wants to spend some '_quality time' _with me, whatever that means." Spat raven.

"Whoa girl, cool down. We get ya" said Vic, trying to calm Raven down from her sudden outburst.

"Whatever", replied Raven using her monotonous voice again.

"Wow, so I guess we won't be seeing each other much this vacation huh." I sighed at the realization. I can't believe we won't be seeing each other for 2 and a half months. My train of thoughts were broken as Hannah came shouting towards us.

"GUYS, GUYS, GUESS WHAT.."

"I'm sure we won't have to since your going to be blabbing it out right now" said raven.

"YOU BET I AM. I JUST GOT THE NEWS FROM THE PRINCIPAL THAT I GOT THE SELECTION FOR THAT SHUTTLE CAMP I APPLIED FOR LAST MONTH. ISNT THAT EXITING?" shouted Hannah waving her hands around,going into hysterics.

"Man., I guess we won't be able to see each at all this vacation"

'Hey come on a guy, that's what phones are for. We can always talk on the phone", said Kori trying to get everyone's spirits up as usual.

"Yeah. That's right. We could always talk on the phone,' said Vic joining along.

This seemed to reduce the sudden sad feeling in the atmosphere.

"Hey guys, I gottta go, I promised my mom I'd help around the house for when my cousins arrive, c ya guys, have a great vacation," there was a chorus of byes' and cyas' as Hannah got on her bike and went off.

"DUUUUUDEEEEE!! We gotta hurry or we won't be able try out anything", said BB.

"Oh yea, I totally forgot 'bout that, Yo guys so we're off too…"

"Lemme guess, another stupid arcade is opening today," interrupted Raven.

A grin spread across both BB and Vic's face. "You got it, so we're off.

C ya guys. bye" said Vic just before dashing off with BB behind him.

"So I guess it's just you n me huh Rae", said Kori.

"Yea, uh, so tell me about that camp your going to again," said Raven, trying to cheer Kori up.

And Kori was grateful for that too. Raven always knew when Kori was feeling down and always knew how to get her spirits up too, even though not always in an enthusiastic manner. But she still cared, and that meant a lot to Kori.

And so the 2 best friends chatted all the way to their respective homes.

By the time Kori got back home it was already dark. So Kori as usual followed her nightly routine and was off to bed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey so I know that this chapter is not very exciting. But I swear the next chapter will be different. In the next chapter Kori and Richard finally meet ( and with enough reviews I should update again..hehe).

And I know there isn't anything about where Vic is going to be doing during the vacation. But that will be explained in the next chapter.

So plsss….REVIEWWW!!


End file.
